


Violent daylights and violet glass shards

by TotemundTabu



Series: 30 THROBB SMUTS [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Robb Stark, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Top Robb Stark, Unfaithfulness, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: for the anon prompt: throbb lovehate fuck





	

**Violent daylights and violet glass shards**

 

* * *

 

 

It burnt and he hated it.

He moved his head away, breathing in, biting his lips. He tried to grab on all his pride, to collect all the dustgrains it had been broken into and to make a wall with it.

He tried to pretend this time he'll be firm.

And then, Theon smirked.

“Oh, c'mon, you are not offended, are you?”, he asked, mocking, raising an eyebrow, shameless and brazen.

Robb lowered his head and breathed out.

“Why would I be?”, he sighed, his breath electric with rage.

Theon smirked, brass neck with his dark eyes glimmering in elation. He bit his bottom lip, smirking, then caressed Robb's chest.

“I have no idea... why would you be?”

His jet black hair shone cold against the chimney flames, licking the air and crawling on it desperately. Robb wondered how he always looked so dark next to the light.

Theon's long, tapering fingers rubbed on Robb's wide chest, drawing heat, scorching their way up to his collarbones. Robb stiffened, looking away, his Adam's apple jumping, while he clenched his fingers.

Theon caressed that hand, took it in his own, then bloomed his fingers away and ran them up on his veins, climbing back on Robb's arm.

Robb's glance softened and he looked at him, meeting Theon's most fakely innocent pout.

“I promise she didn't mean anything, darling.”

Robb was about to curse but he just shook Theon's hand away and went to put on a shirt, “Don't make fun of me.”

Theon snorted, shaking his head, “... you really are jealous.”

Robb had promised himself not to take it personally: Theon had always been... a bit of the cheater type and he knew it was mostly due to his complexes about being manly and desired – and he knew it had not been easy for him to accept to be into the idea of a penis up his ass.

And yet.

It burnt his stomach and made his unsaid words sting like daggers.

He always knew Theon was not really like him. He got used to the whole “open thing” deal, hoping it was a matter of waiting and then, one day, Theon would have felt comfortable enough. But months passed and his patience was dropping.

A bitter chuckled escaped his lips, “Try not to give her a third child, at least.”

Theon snickered, “I don't know if the other two are mine.”

“One is black haired and has a cleft chin.”

“Oh. - Theon's voice came out as thick as dirty raw honey, sweet, obscene and rough all together, and his lips curled up, wickedly – What a fine observer.”

Robb shook his head, closed his eyes and moved close to the bed. The fireplace made Theon's shadow on the wall as big as he was in his heart and it made him feel sick.

How do you love someone like that?

… and how do you hate your best friend?

Theon's hand took him by surprise, caressing his earlobe, slowly, smoothly, while his lips placed small, tempting, smouldering kisses on his neck, making Robb's heartbeat transparent, as the chest drummed blood for Theon's to break the vessels of.

Theon's tongue passed on Robb's neck, rubbing gently right under his jawline, then his teeth dug into the freckled pale skin, making Robb choke up, trying to contain himself.

Theon's chuckled echoed, purple and dense like a bruise and then again sharp as flint.

“You also have a cleft chin, maybe they are yours.”

It clicked.

It burned up to his fingers and set his veins and nerves alight.

Robb turned, pulled Theon's arm and threw him on the bed, gaining back a whined up curse. Theon glared at him, angrily, under a thick concealing smirk, raised himself on the palms, turning, and mocked, “Are we restoring to jostling now?”.

A slap burned against his cheek, leaving his skin pulsing and stinging.

Theon blinked, outraged, and roared, “How the fuck dare – ?”

Robb was over him in a moment, his tongue shoved down his throat, his hands pressing him, trapping him under his weight. Theon sank in the mattress and in the kiss, closing his eyes, rolling his hips, rubbing against Robb's groin. 

He groaned in delight, feeling his mouth filled up, Robb pushing so hard his lips almost hurt, their teeth clacking, their breaths clenching up inside their throats. Theon could feel the pressure of Robb's tongue, pushing to his edge and the one of his cock, hard over him – the foreboding taste of the incoming fuck ran through his spine. He could feel his balls pulling, his shaft tensing up, constricted by the pants.

He moaned into Robb's mouth, desire and need. He writhed under him, now struggling for a touch.

When Robb parted, breaking the kiss, Theon followed his lips, giving an agonized chocked whine, as to beg him to return, to kiss him again.

He saw the fire gleaming blue in Robb's eyes.

Blue, the only part of the flame that burns.

He felt like chuckling, passing his tongue on his lips – and he moved closer to Robb's gaining just a push against the bed. Humiliation stung, but his cock twitched.

A grin rose on his lips and he passed the tongue on the brink of his sharp teeth.

Robb glared down at him in a way he never did before: with contempt and a grudge beyond all that adoration he still couldn't bury away. Anger melted down with disgust, and it glazed that tender teen love her felt all over, he covered it all, and for every mouthful of sweetness now he would taste bitterness too. Poison coated sugar pills, they'd make Robb's heart clench and bleed, but couldn't stop him from wanting Theon.

Theon's look lingered on Robb's parted lips, quivering in a shivered mix of lust and sickness.

Robb's hands tore Theon's shirt apart, untied his pants, half wasting those too, and his teeth sunk into Theon's neck and shoulder, making him scream and moan all together, his high pitched voice twisted in a sultry shattered groan after the other, as Robb fed off his shivers and drank up his squirmed sounds.

He could feel his pulse drown in Robb's lips, his muscles tensing up and hurt as Robb would drag his teeth, making bliss as bittersweet as it had always been to him.

Robb moved down, leaving a trace of bites down Theon's chest, then his tongue flicked against his nipple, toying it, while a hand squeezed the other between two fingers.

Theon flushed coral, trying to rise up and yell. “I'm not a fuckin wom-”

Robb's hand pushed into his mouth, muffling his protests, melting his voice in a bubbled up grumbled mess of saliva and suffocated moans, while Robb's tongue tormented his nipple, circling it, flickering it, his teeth pulling it. Theon twisted and squirmed, arching his back, his protests soon turned in lustful purring.

Robb glanced down a Theon's cock, hard and big, pulsing red, betraying how much he enjoyed being sucked off his tits like one of the women he'd ruin and fuck against the walls.

He moved the right hand onto Theon's shaft, jerking, almost pulling it, rough in his movements, then mercilessly gentle as his thumb would just barely rub on the head's tip, leaving Theon wanting more and strangling down unsatisfied moans of need.

Robb's tongue felt like spilled embers on his aching nipples, while his cock throbbed, stiff, begging to be taken in that warm, welcoming mouth and melt like butter.

“Ro... - he panted out, voice hoarse with desire – Robb, please, suck me off.”

Robb raised his head, leaving the now purpled nipple alone, and glanced at Theon's panting expression.

Well, he said please, he wouldn't have minded to... and...

Theon's victorious grin. Again.

Robb's hand pressed tight on Theon's cock – he arched his back, let his tongue out and shouted, while Robb proceeded again to pump him to his edge, up and down, while pressing his thumb on Theon's sensitive tip. 

Theon's hips bucked, staggering, clumsily limping with the hardness pressing to be released. 

Robb's look lingered a long while on Theon's watery, lustful eyes, and his mouth, open, tongue hanging out, letting moans unravel and spill, dripping obscene and hot like wax.

He didn't stop moving, as his other hand went on Theon's neck, pressing on it. Theon's voice got cut, his breath chopped – he could feel his neck and head growing swollen and red, pressure rising, as Robb's strong hand pressed on him, making him choke. A strangled shiver ran down his veins and a little clack echoed through his empty throat, and from then he felt dizzy and... Robb's hand around his cock, his grip, the way he'd slap his balls at times or push his head – it all felt like being a broken horse, having his own bliss as reins, his own pleasure as yoke.

Robb's image got blurred in his eyes.

He could see the auburn turn to copper in the light of the fireplace. And that stern look.

Then the hand left his throat and as his lungs could breathe again, he jolted and arched back, as Robb slapped his cocks' tip making him come all over with a dry breathless shout.

His eyes interlocked with Robb's.

And there was no space to deny how hard and needy that had made him. He shivered and moved towards Robb, cupping his soft younger face with his hands and kissing him, before softly, then biting his lips to the pulp, making them bleed, while Robb pushed him on the mattress again, as if he wanted to stab him into the bed and never allow him to leave it.

Glimpses of purple and red constellations were branded onto Theon's skin. 

And Robb could feel elation boiling in his heart, like a howl from within, tearing apart a veil of candour and pretence.

Theon's heart beat fast like a rabbit's on the verge of being prey and yet, there, on his skin, shimmered and glimmered a dark hunger, a dense eager greed.

As if he'd want to be hollowed out.

And consumed and taken.

Theon's hand shivered on Robb's back, the nails sinking in and scarring red trenches and bled digs. He could feel his spine shaken by thunder, sparks igniting his bones, as Robb kissed him again, spreading his legs and pushing his fingers in, taking space, reclaiming it, like beasts do with their territory.

Theon threw his head back, biting his lips, as three fingers became pressing inside him. He flinched, pain mixing in the bliss, sour, citrusy.

But then, as he could stare at Robb's cock, imagine it pulling him apart, filling him, the idea of that made his hips squirm, shivers riding his thighs as heat would pool in his balls.

That angry Robb fucking him sounded more like a prize than a punishment.

He chuckled to himself, he probably should have fucked other women more often if those were the consequences to suffer.

The oil felt warm against and inside him, Robb stroking his cock hard, while his other fingers would explore inside, massaging Theon's quivering hole, pressing on his walls, scissors of pleasure inside, at times softly, at times quickly. Robb's fingers rubbed inside him stubbornly until he shook and trembled, arching back.

He pressed on that spot again, rubbed it, ruthless in his insistency, pressing, hitting.

Theon's waist twisted, his voice tangled up and frozen, as he came once again, sperm dripping on his stomach, pastry pearl and sticky.

Theon stared at it muted, bitterness covering him in shame.

Robb's smile turned into a sharp grin, “Didn't know you were a squirter.”

“What the hel – ah !”

His cursing voice got chocked and drunk up by a moan as Robb inserted a fifth finger and started pushing in, pouring oil on his whole hand, while still pressing on the damn spot. Theon could feel his hips pained and stabbed by the sparks of pleasure and the humiliation that would come with it.

Robb was not even touching his cock anymore and he was hard as a rock.

“Oh? - Robb tilted his head – You don't agree with how I called you? - Theon could feel his walls press around Robb's knuckles his flesh torn apart and yet arousal pumping through him – But you came from me fucking you, just like a woman would.”

“Jerk.”

“Perhaps.”, Robb commented, as he pushed up to the wrist inside.

Theon threw his head back but his ass sucked Robb's hand in, begging it to stay and not leave and the thrill of being pulled and used would rush through Theon's veins, inebriating like wine.

Robb pushed it in deeper, rubbing and hitting Theon where his flesh was the softest and the neediest. 

Ah, the sight.

The sight of Theon Gryejoy, fiery red in the face, hips tense moving themselves against his hand, searching for, needing more, while his engorged pulsing cock would twitch at every time Robb would move inside, pressing him into melted madness.

The panted moans steamed against Robb's skin, as Theon's shivers under him made him hard to the point of needing relief. But not before crossing some ts.

He pushed faster into Theon, almost punching him, rubbing his knuckles against the damn maddening spot, seeing him crawl and beg, turned into a sultry puddle of arousal.

“Look at you, you go around fucking your whores and then... you always return here to be fucked back.”

“Robb... - a whine, a moan, a hoarse breathless groan – Oh, fuck, yes...”

“Does it feel good? - Robb asked, pressing against him ruthlessly once more, enjoying drunkenly the sight of Theon's cock about to burst – Does it feel so good to be fucked like one of your sluts?”

He came in a scream and twitched, drained out, turning on his side, panting.

Then he felt Robb's hand around his upper ankle as he put it up.

“Ro- I don't think I... - he tried to protest, then upon seeing Robb's head pressing against his own asshole, pushing to gain space, he bit his lips – Screw it, shag me.”

Robb raised an eyebrow and, covered himself in oil, pushed himself in all at once, filling Theon shut.

Theon lolled his head back, pleasure taking over – heat flushing up in his nerves like liquid thunder.

Robb's big head was grazing against his prostate, over and over at every ruthless push, his girth so thick it stretched him, tearing him open. At every thrust he couldn't wait for being slammed in again, over and over, filled and taken and stretched loose.

Robb glanced down, slowing down his rhythm, “Beg me.”

“What?”

“Say it, Theon.”

Theon bit his lips, turned, looked away, his face shaken in shame, while his hips would start to move, trying to hit themselves against Robb's crotch.

“Fuck me. - he roared, pride munched, and yet his cock begging again to be touched – Fuck me.”

Robb pulled out until he almost slipped out, much to Theon's precocious panic, before thrusting back in so hard, the bed scooted and Theon let out a moaned welp of pleasure.

And it boiled inside him, arousal and shame, his core fucked, his whole body squirming and writhing around Robb's cock. He struggled for breath after every single rough thrust, while he could feel his head getting dizzy and his skin becoming raw and burning as Robb would push through it, slamming balls-deep.

Moans crawled out and melted away, unravelled and shattered and smouldering – they'd spill and collect, like his come or his worn out breaths.

Pleasure and heat pulsed inside of him, he felt his cock throb as Robb would sink fully into him, forcing him to be hollow and wide enough for him, pushing through, tearing him loose.

“You're mine.”, Robb growled, banging in, thrusting toughly, gripping Theon's hips meanly.

Theon could feel sweat dropping from his face his skin shivering, while his guts boiled in pleasure – he felt no shame anymore, just a lustful longing greed, an almost proud scorn at how desperately his hole twitched around Robb with each voracious, abrupt thrust.

“... yours.”, he promised, in a whisper, arching and screaming again.

Fullness overcame him, his raw flesh turned oversensitive with another orgasm, but crave didn't leave him - and he held onto Robb's hand, sinking his nails into it, clawing him, while his mouth was agape, hung open, jaw dropped to spill moaned obscenities... he held onto Robb, welcoming in his guts his hot cum and biting his lips in delight at hearing him come, with a dark growl, emptying his loins and thrusting his hips into him, trashing him once again right before bursting into him.

Robb panted, slipping out.

Theon let himself fall on the back and glanced at him with a weird smile. He looked almost glowing.

Robb hesitated, swallowing dryly, looking down and feeling suddenly guilt assaulting him: how he behaved, how he spoke...

… but Theon just seemed to have... liked it?

Theon grinned, “You are too big to go so hard, bright eyes.”

“I'm... I-”

“I'm yours. - Theon confirmed, almost in a whisper, pride still pouring itself like iron over that sweetness – Only yours, whatever I do.”

Robb stared at him in confusion.

It hurt still, and yet, somehow, he let himself drop on the blanket, next to Theon, sheets warm with their heat, and caressed his dark long hair.

Their darkness contagious and easy to lose controll of, like flames.

 


End file.
